


Oh, Brothers!

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Twincest, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Castiel isn't the only one unhappy when Jimmy manifests his soulmate mark while they're at a bar one night...





	Oh, Brothers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> Written to the Tumblr prompt: Soulmate au + awful first meeting + winjimstiel for the trope mashup thingie!

“Cassie,” said Jimmy. Castiel waved him aside, distracted by…something, though he couldn’t have said what. He felt off. “Castiel!” Urgency and the use of his full name drew Castiel’s attention.

“What–?”

He turned and Jimmy was directly behind him, holding out his arm.

His soulmate spot had formed, a birthmark on his arm in a weird, disquieting shape kind of like a horned demon head.

“No!”

“What am I gonna do?” Jimmy asked miserably. “I don’t know…I don’t want…”

“Let’s just leave,” said Castiel. He wouldn’t lose his brother, not even to Jimmy’s supposed soulmate, especially if Jimmy didn’t want them to be done.

“But it’s not fair, right? What about this…whoever they are?”

“I don’t give a damn about them,” said Castiel. “I care about–”

“Hey, you!”

A harsh voice and a tap on his shoulder prompted Castiel to turn around…in time to intercept a blow and a burst of pain in his jaw. From one blink to another he found himself sprawled on the floor of the bar, ears ringing loud enough that he could hardly make out the confused argument going on over him.

“You hit my brother!”

“You keep your hands off Sammy you bastard!”

“That’s not even the right person! Quit it Dean!”

“Who are you assholes?!”

“I’m fine,” Castiel interrupted, rubbing his chin and rising.

“Cassie…”

“I said I’m fine, Jimmy, let’s just–”

“Your arm.”

Castiel blinked and looked at the wrist he’d exposed when he reached for his face.

There was a mark there, a jagged figure with two accenting lines.

Two men stood before them, both attractive, one tall and fair, the other only short by comparison, and swarthy. They both looked angry, the tall one glaring at the shorter, the shorter glaring at Castiel.

“You too, Dean…”

“Fuck this!”

“No!” The tall one - Sam? - grabbed Dean’s wrist and exposed it.

A demon head was there.

Jimmy’s soul mate.

And Sam rolled up his own sleeve.

Castiel’s soulmate.

“We’re not interested,” grumbled Dean. “Sam is mine! I mean…” he grimaced and looked away. Castiel recognized his anger, his shame, his jealousy, cause he had felt all those himself when Jimmy showed interest in someone else.

“And Jimmy is mine,” said Castiel. Dean and Sam looked at him, their eyes widening. “Perhaps we four are better suited to each other than any of us initially considered.”

“…yeah, perhaps we are…” said Sam, giving Castiel a considering look. “Perhaps we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join in on ask box prompt games? Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).


End file.
